dirk_niblick_of_the_math_brigadefandomcom-20200214-history
Itty Bitty Business
Synopsis Dirk comes to the aid of the town merchants who are having to close business due to being swindled by a crooked accountant. Episode Plot Part 1 In this possible pilot episode, Dirk exercise with mathematics, and when computing 6 x 8, they add 8 to 40, which is 5 x 8, and get 48. Then Dirk's mother, "Mommy Dearest", reminds him to wear socks. Meanwhile, small businesses are closing all throughout town because they all have the same accountant, Readum N. Weep, who claims that they are losing a fortune. The same thing happened to Sam Wannamakeabet and Dwayne. "I like to order a large pizza with sausage and syrup to go." said Dirk. But when he hears the pizza place is closed, he said, "Closed? How could you be closed? It the shank of the day." But as Dirk tried other Fast-Food astablishments, he found them all closed. Being a resourceful fellow, Dirk decided to investigate. He checks with Mr. Sawdust, who is in charge of the Sawdust burger stand, who lost a considerable amount: he sold 1500 hamburgers at a dollar apiece, but paid 50% of a dollar for each burger, and because 50 x 1500 is 75,000, he lost $73,500. Later, Dirk checks with car dealer Mad Man Mandel, who paid 80% of the price for a $5000 car, and since 80 x 5000 is 400,000, he allegedly lost $395,000. "Hmm..." said Dirk, "Perhaps I better pay a call on Readum N. Weep" And no sooner than he said it then he had done it. Readum explains his accounting and admits his scheme to buy out all the businesses in town, cheaply. Dirk is aware that Readum is cheating, but Readum said, "My dear Lt. Niblick! Remember, as I said before, figures don't lie!" And he chuckled mischievously. Dirk had enough. "But liars do figure." snapped Dirk crossly. But can you find out how Readum is cheating? Episode Plot Part 2 Dirk, knowing the right answer, comes to Mad Man Mandel and tells him that when figuring how much money he spent, he should have used a decimal point, so his expenses are .80 times $5000, for $4000, not $400,000. And so, Mad Man Mandel actually made $1000. "I'm so happy, I could dance!" said Mad Man Mandel. "Well go ahead!" said Dirk "Gosh almighty, don't hold back your flood of happiness!" "Uh, may I lead?" asked Mad Man Mandel as he dances with Dirk. Dirk then explains to Mr. Sawdust that he actually spent $750, and thus made a profit of $750. "That means I made money!" said Mr. Sawdust. "$750! I'm rich! I'm rich! I'm rich! And my horse will be very happy." "And as for you, Readum N. Weep," said Dirk "you're going to jail for defrauding all these downright, upstanding business persons." "Aluminum foiled again!" groaned Readum. Dirk urges us to keep track of how much we think we are making and how much we think we are spending, and to recognize the importance of the decimal point. The town merchants were so happy, they cheered for Dirk. Dirk finally puts his socks on, over his shoes. Gallery 786786969.png Pic. 41.png 7678689767896897678969876.png Untitled 3.png|"Closed? How could you be closed? It's the shank of the day." sddefault.jpg|"But as Dirk tried other fast-food establishments, he found them all closed." Untitled 2.5.png|"I can't believe Sawdust Burgers is closing down." Untitled 1.png 768768767867868796868.png Itty Bitty Business.png Category:Episodes featuring Mommy Dearest Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes